The Guardians
by Nameless1421
Summary: This is a type of crossover between W.I.T.C.H. and Sailor Moon, but written with different names and characters. Ali and Marc, two normal teens...or are they? Join their journy in mastering their great powers. rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

Hey people I'm Alison Fisher and this is my story. I got to a private school in a small town. We may be small but we have our own cliques. There are the Geeks, the Jocks, the Populars, the Weird kids, the Preppys, the Goths, the Emos, and the "Normies". I guess I'm a Preppy, but I have friends in all groups. There's this Jock I really like. I may even love him. Then there's this annoying boy in the "Geeks" who like loves me. He won't leave me alone! Well anyway, today was like any ordinary Monday, at least at first. For we will soon see how this one day, would change my life forever.

Chapter 1

Walking through the hallway I was grabbed from behind and dragged out to the courtyard. I was pressed against a wall and saw who my captor was. It was the most annoying boy in the 10th grade, Justin Smith.

I was the only one who saw him for who he really was; an evil demon. Everyone I said that to thought I was just over exaggerating. Who knows? Maybe I was. But what happened this day changed my life forever.

"What do you want Justin?" I asked him annoyed. _Oh gosh! What does he want now? _I thought to myself thinking he was going to ask me something stupid.

"What do you think I want? Your power." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I yelled back at him. _My power? What is he talking about? I don't have power._ I thought he was being crazy, or stupid. But the look on his face said otherwise.

"You'll find out in due time my dear. Unless I kill you now!" he pulled out a knife and held it to my throat. I stood there trying to be as still you can be when you are being threatened by a crazy mad man. My heart was racing at a million miles an hour. My body was shaking uncontrollably, and my eyes were as wide as quarters. The look on my face must have said something my mouth didn't, because he looked at me like he got what he wanted out of me.

"That's what I thought." He said as he put the knife back in his pocket. "You do have a choice my dear. You could die and have no hope or future, or you could choose the alternative."

"What is it?" I said after regaining myself as much as I could in the short time since he held a knife to my throat. I breathing heavy, my heart was still slowing down. I waited anxiously for his response. He just stood there smiling away. Then he walked toward me till his mouth was at my ear. He whispered something so silent that I could barely hear him.

"Marry me."

I jumped back and hit my back on the wall. I tried to get away but the wall, and him standing in front of me, were blocking me for any form of escape. I was in such shock that I didn't even care that I hurt my back. I couldn't even speak, so he took this chance to explain.

"If you marry me, you'll live. You will be my queen, and help me rule over this world."

I stood there in shock, good thing my common sense was still with me otherwise I wouldn't have said.

"I would rather die then marry you!" I yelled at him after gaining some composure.

"I thought you would say that. So I came up with something I think will persuade you." He began to walk around in a circle and began to rant. "If you don't marry me, Marc Johnson will die."

When he said this I gasped. _How could he know I loved him? _

"How did you know that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. Now let's try this again. Marry me or your boyfriend will die!"

I sighed a heavy sigh and reluctantly said

"Yes I will marry you. Just please, don't hurt him."

"Good girl, now leave all the wedding plans to me. It will take place next week, in front of the whole school. If you tell a soul about this, Marc will die. Understood?"

"Yes." I said then gulped out, "My fiancé."

For the next few weeks I walked around as if nothing was wrong. I acted like everything was normal, but in my heart I knew that my life would never be the same. I was to be married off to someone I didn't and would never love. _All he wants is my power; he doesn't even love me for me. _I would say this to myself at night to remind myself why this was happening. _I can't marry him! But I have to otherwise Marc will die._ I would say to myself to remind myself why I was making the biggest mistake of my life. I would cry myself to sleep at night until the day of wedding.

That day was the worst and best day of my life. I woke up dreading what was to come. I went to school and sulked through the hallways. Everyone noticed something was wrong with me. It was painfully obvious that they were talking about me.

I went to my first period class and there was an announcement made.

"Good day students." said Principle Bowman over the intercom. "There will be an assembly today in the gym during lunch. So please buy your lunches and bring them to the gym. Thank you."

When I heard this I cringed. I knew what the assembly was about. It was mine and Justin's wedding. I looked at him and he looked back at me with an evil smile on his face. I turned around and tried my hardest not to cry. I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Marc was looking at me in concern. After class I was walking to my locker and I passed by Justin going the opposite way.

"Isn't it great that I got the whole school to come?" he said with a smile.

"You son of a…" I said but got interrupted

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You double cross me and he's dead!" he said as we went our separate ways. I opened my locker and put my book in it. I turned around and saw Marc there and jumped.

"Marc, you scared me." I said turning back to my locker to get my books for the next class.

"I noticed. What were you talking to Justin about?" Marc asked.

"Nothing important." I said beginning to cry.

"Ali, what's wrong?" he asked as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's nothing." I wiped some tears from my face.

"This can't be nothing. Can you tell me?" he looked so sincere and caring I just had to tell him, but in secret.

"Ok I'll tell you, but not here. Meet me out behind the shed on the field right before the assembly." I said and ran off to my next class.

I wanted to get out class so bad so I could tell him, but I also wanted to die. I didn't want to marry Justin. He's evil, and not to mention gross.

The bell rang and I ran out of the room in a flash, ran to my locker and waited for Marc out behind the shed on the field where we couldn't be seen. I stood there and waited until I saw him come around the corner.

"Marc!" I said as I ran to him and almost hugged him but didn't.

"I'm here, what do you need to tell me?" he asked.

"I'm about to do something I don't want to do."

"Ali, what are you talking about?"

"Look whatever you see me do I'm being forced to do."

"Ali, will you just tell me what's going on?"

I sighed and took a deep breath. "I'm about to marry Justin."

Marc looked at me in disbelief. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"He's threatening to kill the boy I love. I can't let that happen so I decided to go on with the wedding, even though I hate him."

"Well is this boy that important to you?"

"Yes."

"Then why won't you tell him?"

"You know what? I will. Right now, before this wedding takes place." I looked up into his big brown eyes. And I told him in a shaky voice. "It's you Marc. You're the guy I love." I went up on tiptoes and kissed him right on the lips. I pulled away and said "No matter what happens I will always love you. Don't interfere with the wedding, please. I don't want you to get hurt." I left him there behind the shed and ran off into the gym. _I can't believe I did that! _I thought while running into the girl's locker room; some ladies where there to help get ready for the wedding. They put the dress on me and did my hair in a snap. I was ready with bouquet in hand.

"You ready?" one of ladies named Sara asked.

I looked into my bouquet and looked up into her eyes. "As ready as I'll ever be." I said with sadness in my voice. _Here comes the first day of the rest of my life._

I was waiting in the locker room with the doors closed but I could still hear Justin out in the middle of the gym floor telling everyone what was happening.

"Today you will witness something no man has ever seen before. This day the two most powerful people will unite in a wedding no one will ever forget; a wedding between myself, and the lovely Alison Fisher."

When he said this, the whole crowd gasped. He pointed toward the door to the girl's locker room and the doors flung open with no effort at all from anyone. "The Wedding March" began to play from nowhere. I began to walk toward him in my dress. Through my veil I could see everyone looking at me in disbelief, shock, and disappointment. I was so ashamed then I turned my attention toward my bouquet. I walked as gracefully as I could toward him and the minister. When I got there, he lifted my veil and kissed my forehead.

"You look beautiful darling." He said quiet enough to seem like he was only saying it to me but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You despicable…" I said through clinched teeth.

"Now, now, now my darling. You don't want our agreement to go as planned do you?" he said quiet enough for only me to hear.

"No I don't." I said through tears.

I turned toward the minister and he began. I tried to drown him out and focus on Marc; him and Justin where the only ones who knew why this was really happening. He knew my tears where not of joy, but of grief and sadness. He knew that I was doing this to save a life, not my own, but his. He even began to cry at the thought of it.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, till death do you part?" the minister said to Justin.

"I do." He said with a smile that anyone could mistake for happiness.

"And do you Alison, take this man to be your husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part."

"I do." I said between tears.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Justin grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward him. He pulled me toward his lips until ours locked. I was in the worst kiss of my life. Then out of nowhere he released his grasp on my lips and shoulders and gasped for air.

"Burn in hell." I said to him as I backed away with a dagger in my hand. The dagger was shoved into his stomach. I pulled it out and backed away as he fell to the ground. The dagger was covered with his blood. I stood there holding the dagger until he tried to get up again.

"No one threatens the people I love!" I yelled at him as I threw the dagger and it landed square to his heart and stayed there. He fell back to his knees. He grabbed hold of the dagger and pulled it out. And got up and began laughing.

"You can't kill me with a simple dagger child. I think you have forgotten. I'm all powerful!" he yelled the last part as he threw his hands into the air and lightening and darkness came around the room. People in the stands were screaming and I just stood there watching him show off his amazing power. He pointed to me and to shackles came up from the ground and grabbed my wrists, locking my in the place. No matter what I tried I could not get free.

"I told you not to double cross me girl!" he yelled at me. I looked up from my shackles and saw that he sent of his minions to get Marc. I looked in horror as they dragged him down from the stands brutally. They threw him down in front of me and the grabbed his arms so he wouldn't move.

"No don't hurt him. I'll marry you, just don't hurt him!" I yelled in desperation to save his life.

"It's too late! You double crossed me, you broke our deal. Think you could stop me then, well lets see if you can stop me now!" he yelled at me.

Tears began to fill my eyes so heavily that I could barely see.

"Alison…" said a weak Marc from the ground.

"Yes Marc?" I said with tears running down my cheeks.

"I love you too." He said with all the energy he had left in him.

I smiled a smile of true happiness. One that only comes from the person you love. I was so happy for a small moment in time. Then I remembered that Justin was going to kill him. I tried my best to get free but the chains wouldn't budge. I looked up in desperation to find a way out when I heard the words I hoped never to hear.

"Kill him." Justin said to his minions. They took out the same dagger that I used to try to kill Justin and stabbed him right in the heart.

"No!" I screamed as I watched the man I love get killed before my eyes. I didn't even have any energy left to stand. My legs collapsed under me I landed in a fit of sobs. I cried my eyes out. I heard Justin laughing like an evil maniac behind the dead body of the man I love. I pulled myself together from a pit of sadness and depression to a fit of anger and rage. I felt this power inside that I had never felt before. I felt as if I was invincible. I got up with my hair in my face and my head hanging down so that no one could see my face.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with that?" I said in a voice that was full of anger and hate. The whole room went silent. Everyone turned and looked at me. "You think you are so special when you make someone's life miserable? You think you are all powerful and mighty. Well guess what?" I looked up at him and he backed off when he saw my eyes. My eyes were those of not the person I was, but of the person I was becoming, the person he feared. The person he was trying to stop me to be, the person who would not let anything stand in her way. I broke through the chains and sent pieces of them flying everywhere. The shackles were still on my wrists with bits of chain attached.

"So do I!" I yelled as I reached out my hand and threw him across the room, slamming him into the wall leaving a big dent.

"You are going to die by my hand one way or another." I said as I picked him up by the neck and squeezed his neck until he formed into his true demon form.

"Now everyone can see who you really are, before you die!" I said as my hand began to glow. I was sucking his life force right out of him. He began to gasp for air. He grabbed my hand trying to make me release my grip on him but it felt as if a little kitten was pawing at my hand.

"As I said before, 'Burn in hell!'" I said as I sucked the last of his life force and he lost all consciousness and his hands dropped from my hands. His heart stopped beating and he stopped breathing. I dropped his lifeless body down on the ground and made sure he wasn't trying to fool me somehow. The room was still silent but some of Marc's friends were running toward his dead body. Our science teacher was trying to give him CPR.

"It's no use." I said from the other side of the gym. I didn't even need to look behind me to know that they were giving him CPR. I didn't even need to turn around to know that they were all looking at me.

"Marc is dead, there's no bringing him back to life. No alternative."

"But Ali, Mr. Burgess is…" Marc's best friend A.J. said to me.

"Enough!" I interrupted him and turned around. "Don't you get it? The only alternative was to marry Justin. That's why I went through with this. I thought that I could kill him, but my dagger wasn't good enough. It took something this painful for me to realize my power. And now, it's too late." I said while walking to Marc's body, the whole way in tears. I got down and knelt by his side and lifted his lifeless body and put it on my lap. I head his head and I looked at his face. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

"Leave me alone." I said to everyone in a quite voice. When no one was moving I yelled it so loud that everyone left. It was just me and Marc alone in the gym. I was crying my eyes out.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea this would happen to you because of me." I said to him as if he could hear my pleas for him to return. I buried my face in his chest and cried.

"Get out of here." I said just above a whisper, but when no one moved I yelled it at the top of my lungs "Get out of here!" and everyone ran out of the gym.

As I was crying into his chest, the scene of what happened only moments earlier replayed in my head over and over again.

"_Alison…" said a weak Marc from the ground. _

"_Yes Marc?" I said with tears running down my cheeks. _

"_I love you too_._"_

As the scene replayed in my head, I began to further realize that Justin only wanted to separate us in any way possible, although I wasn't sure why. But in the condition I was in, I wasn't really in the mood for deducing why a demon wanted me dead.

I was still crying into his chest, but I looked up for one second and saw a bright light before me. It took a while to figure out that there actually was a person engulfed in the light. The person of light walked toward me. I was scared stiff but I still managed to form a sentence.

"Who are you?"

"You will find out who I am in time. But now we must focus on the task at hand."

"What is that?"

"To save the world from total destruction."

"What?!" I yelled at him.

"I think I should explain. As you well know in the beginning this world was peaceful. But throughout time, a demon of sorts, known as Tyme, began to destroy everything that is good and perfect in this world. Now, according to legend, in the time when he is most powerful two lovers will be born in this world. Only when they both find their love for each other, will they have the power to defeat him."

I looked at him with wide eyes trying to grasp all he was saying, and then he continued.

"Justin was one of Tyme's many followers. You destroyed him with your powers that you didn't even know you had. Am I right?

I nodded my head yes not being able to say a word.

"That power came out because of your love for Marc. And Justin was trying to separate the two of you one way or another. He chose not to kill you and marry you so he would inherit your power and kill you afterwards. But you betrayed him and killed Marc instead. His job is done; he separated the two of you, for now."

I looked up at him with a tear streaked face.

"For now? But Marc is dead. There's no way to bring the dead back to life." I said to him confused.

"There is only one way to bring him back to life. Kiss him. The true love you both share is more wonderful than anything in this world. The power of your love for him will bring him back to you."

I looked at him in disbelief, but I also thought that if there was any chance to bring him back, even if it didn't work, I would take it. I lifted his head and looked at his face, so peaceful but yet so full of sorrow. I began to cry again but I lifted his head towards mine and I kissed him. I felt love within that kiss even though it was only one-sided.

I was about to pull away when I felt him kissing me back. I pulled away and looked at his face, hoping that it wasn't only my imagination. I looked for any signs of life written on his face. Then he squinted a bit and opened his eyes. I smiled so big and began to cry tears of joy. I finally got to see those big, brown eyes of his again. He lifted his hand toward my face and smiled.

"I never thought I would see that beautiful face again." He said still smiling.

I smiled and threw myself on top of him and gave him a hug while he was still on my lap. He hugged me back.

"I never thought I'd ever hear your voice again." I said to him in tears. We pulled away just a bit to look into each others eyes. He saw the man of light and turned to look at him.

"Who are you?" he said.

"He's the one who told me how to save you. He also told me we are destined to save the world from an evil demon named Tyme." I explained.

"And you believe him?"

"Marc, you didn't see how I killed Justin. I stabbed him but it didn't harm him. When he killed you I became so angry that I was actually a different person, I think. I broke through the chains with almost no effort and stole his life force out of him completely and I revealed his true demon form. And the fact that you were here dead in my arms one minute and alive the next is enough for me to believe him."

"If you believe him then so do I."

I smiled at him again. Then I looked at the man.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Now we need to focus on a little more urgent matter. I think it would be best if no one remembers what happened here. Too many people will be asking questions that can't be answered."

"I think you're right." I said to him, and then I looked at Marc. "Everyone will be asking how you came back to life and I can't answer that."

"You're right."

We both nodded to him in agreement.

"Very well. This is your decision." He said as we waved his hand through the air and a wave a power was felt by me and Marc.

We looked around and nothing seemed different. But then I looked over at the wall were Justin left and indent in it. It wasn't there anymore. It was almost as if the whole thing never happened.

"What about Justin? Won't people ask what happened to him?" I asked the man.

"They believe that he and his family moved."

"So no one knows anything about what happened only a short time ago?" Marc asked.

"To them it's still morning. They haven't even gone to their first class yet. It's just as if the whole day started over."

"That means," I began.

"That no one knows about our feelings for each other yet." Marc finished.

I looked at Marc with a smile on my face that Marc knew I was thinking about something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I think we could have some fun with this."

When I said that Marc knew exactly what I was talking about, and he smiled that same smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later at lunch, I was sitting with my friends Mandy and Lexis. We were talking about nothing really important. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw Marc walking toward me. I began to smile knowing our plan but no one else did. Here's something you need to know, Mandy always makes fun of me for liking Marc. So I decided to get back at her while we were in the gym.

He began to walk toward me and Mandy began to nudge my side with her elbow.

"Hey look, it's Marc!" she said to me when she saw him. He began to walk closer and I tried to act as if I didn't know what was going on, but it was hard.

"Hi!" he said to Mandy when he got close enough.

"Hey, Marc." Mandy said to him looking kind of confused. I was trying to hard not to laugh, but it was hard.

"Alison." He said to me, also trying not to laugh.

"Yes?" I said still smiling.

"I've only known you for a few months now. But I'm just gonna blurt it out. I love you!"

When he said this Mandy and Lexis's mouths dropped open. They looked as if they were about to faint. They both always joked about him coming up to me and saying those exact words. And I told Marc about it. We both thought it would be hilarious to see what would happen if he said it. It was the best thing ever.

"I love you too. Would you like to go out with me?" I said to him with almost no effort. That put both of them over the edge. They literally wobbled back and forth like they were about to faint. Mandy almost fell out of her chair. Lexis ran outside, and after about a minute we heard a scream coming from the lockers. Marc and I ran outside to make sure she was ok. And her head was in her locker, still screaming.

We both backed away slowly and walked out to the courtyard. Once we got out there we laughed our heads off.

"That was the best thing EVER!" I said between laughs.

"That was such a good idea Ali." Marc said to me. "Oh no, I'm in love with an evil genius!" That deserved a hit in the shoulder.

"You jerk!" I said still laughing.

"I'm only kidding." He said as he sat down trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard. I sat next to him and put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arm around his. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"You remember what he told us right?" Marc asked me.

"He told us we must start training immediately. After school would be best I think." I said to him.

"But what about our parents? Won't they wonder where we are?"

"I know, we have to find some way around them, although, I feel bad lying to them."

"They can't know about this, no one can. We must keep it a secret, no matter how hard it is."

"You are right. So I better go. I have to practice for the talent show."

"You are doing the talent show?" he asked me after I got up.

"Yeah, I'm singing a song. But I need to practice with Steven. He's playing the piano for me. So I need to go."

"Let me go with you."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come on. I've never heard you sing before." He gave me a very convincing puppy dog pout.

"Oh fine!" I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to the music room.

We opened the door hand in hand and I felt an awkwardness go throughout the room as Steven was staring at us.

"What is he doing here?"

I remembered that Steven didn't like Marc that much. I always thought he was jealous of him, but now, I'm almost sure of it.

"Steven relax. Marc and I are going out now."

Steven tried to hide his jealousy but it didn't work very well. He seemed to push it aside so we could practice while we had the chance.

"Come on we better practice." He said after an awkward silence. He walked over to the piano and began to play the opening to _Superchick-Beauty from Pain. _I ran over the microphone knowing that my cue was coming up soon. When he hit my cue, I began to sing.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive  
But I feel like I died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away_

After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames

After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Here I am at the end of me  
Trying to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to your promise  
There will be a dawn

After all this has passed  
I still will remain  
After I've cried my last  
There'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain

Marc stood there open mouthed. Obviously he didn't know I could sing. I got down from the microphone and walked over to him.

"Surprised?" I asked him.

"Yeah! I didn't know you were so good." He said after he snapped out of it.

When he said that all I could do was smile.

"But I think you should sing a different song."

"No way!" Steven said. "We have been working on this for 2 months now! We can't just change it!"

"Well just practice a new one." Marc said to him, and then he turned to me and said, "You have an excellent voice, and you need to sing a song with real meaning, one that touches you. Now the song you sang was nice but I couldn't feel any real connection. You need a song that touches your heart and will touch the hearts of the audience."

I looked at him with thoughtful eyes. While looking into his eyes it hit me.

"I'm gonna sing a different song." I said hoping Steven would understand.

Steven turned red in the face and stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Marc asked me. "It can't only be the song that's making him mad."

"He doesn't like you." I said calmly.

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

"Huh?"

"He's always liked me but when I told him that I like you, well he hasn't been the same since."

"Oh." Was all he could say. "So what song are you gonna sing?"

"It's a surprise."

"Oh come on, tell me!"

"Nope."

"Fine, be that way!" he said as he stomped out of the room.

"Hey, wait up!" I said as I ran after him. I came up behind him and grabbed his arm and linked my arm through his. "I don't wanna ruin the surprise! Forgive me?" I said as I looked up at him batting my eyelashes giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Do you practice that look in the mirror?" he said laughing.

"Maybe…"

"Oh fine I forgive you."

I smiled up at him and giggled.

"So training, wonder what it's gonna be like." He said breaking the silence.

"I know. I bet it's gonna be hard."

"Well, we'll find out after school." Marc said right as the bell rang.

"Damnit! I said and Marc looked at me in surprise.

"You cuss?"

I blushed and sheepishly said "Yes"

He laughed and gave me a hug. "See you later."

"Later." I said to him and went off to our separate classes. _I wish we had more classes together! I wonder what training will be like. _


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After school I met up outside the school with Marc and we went down the stairs to the can the man of light sent for us.

"Where are we going?" I asked aloud.

"You will find out soon enough." said a deep, somewhat scary voice from the driver's seat. I looked at Marc and he just shrugged his shoulders and put his arm around me.

"We'll be fine." He said trying to comfort me. "I mean come on, how bad can it be?"

I looked up at the driver's seat and saw the man smirk to himself.

"I think we may be in over our heads." I whispered to him. Marc looked at me in confusion but dismissed it and we stayed silent through the whole trip. I spent my time looking out the window trying to figure out where we were and where we were going, but nothing I saw seemed familiar. I began to get curious about what was gonna happen to us.

When the car stopped we were in a forest, in the middle of nowhere.

"Get out." The man said opening the car door for us. I looked at Marc with a worried look and he took my hand to comfort me and led me out of the car.

I looked around and saw we were in a small clearing in the middle of the woods just outside of the city. Through the trees you could see a lake and in front of us was fairly large cabin-like house.

"Come with me." said the man as he was walking toward the house. Marc wrapped his arm around my shoulder protectively and we walked together following the man.

He led us into the house which was actually very nice, plain and simple. It had a rustic charm to it. I looked all around and took in the house but I didn't get a chance to see it so clearly then as we were still walking. He led us through a hallway in the back of the house. There was in windows in this hallway, so it became darker and darker as we walked further down the hallway. We came up upon this door at the end of the hallway.

"Go in here." he ordered opening the door. Marc tightened his grip on me and we reluctantly walked though the door. _Oh what have we gotten ourselves into? _I thought to myself when we entered the dark room. The door slammed behind us and the room was so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I heard footsteps slowly walking across the room. The footsteps stopped and overhead lights flipped on one by one revealing a very large room. It appeared to be some sort of training room. In one corner it had a tumbling mat, and next to that was a bunch of weights; and on the opposite wall was a climbing wall of sorts. And every wall in the room was padded.

"What is this?"

"The training room I built for you long ago." the man said walking toward us. "My friend told me to train you for what's to come. My name is Auron. This room has everything you will need for your adventures ahead. This only can only be opened by you two, and myself."

I stood there in awe of what he was saying but I knew we had to get to work soon.

"So, shall we begin?" I said.

"Very well, first you must learn the basics. The two of you need to power up."

"Power up?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You two have different forms where you can use your powers. The forms of your past and future."

"What? That makes no sense." Marc replied confused.

"You will understand in time. But for now take these." He held out two necklaces with white crystals on them. "Wear these at all time. The are the only way you will transform."

We took the necklaces and looked at them in confusion.

"Trust me, they are more powerful than you think."

We put them on and both necklaces shined for a brief moment and died down.

"Now, transform. Marc you first. Hold out the necklace and say 'Empower the Guardian'"

Marc took off the necklace slowly and held it out in his hand.

"Uh, Empower the Guardian!" he said with uncertainty. He closed his eyes for a second waiting for something to happen and he opened them when nothing happened. He looked at his hand in confusion and then a ball of light came from the necklace and blue rays came from the ball and circled around him. He began to slowly rise above the ground. Then the ball of light got ten times bigger and engulfed him. I could see a silhouette of him rolled in the fetal position spinning in the ball of light. A whirlwind went throughout the room and he emerged from the ball of light and landed on the ground in a battle stance.

He formerly light brown hair was now jet black, and his eyes were bright silver. His clothes looked like some sort of royal wear. He had a navy blue cape with a shirt with a fancy emblem on it. His pants were plain black but made him look fancy in a way. On his hip was a belt with a sheathed sword.

He got out of the battle stance and looked down and saw what he was wearing.

"What is this?" he asked Auron. He completely ignored him and turned to me.

"Now you."

I held out my crystal and yelled "Empower the Guardian!" and the same ball of light formed in my hand. I felt like I was flying and all I remember after that was a bright, white light. What seemed like five minutes when Marc transformed, felt like two seconds for me. I was also landed in a battle stance when I emerged from the ball. I looked down and saw that I had a formal dress on. It went to the floor and it was strapless. I also had some sort of weird sleeves on, that were on my arms not attached to my dress, that ended in a bell style. And I saw in the mirror across the room that my hair was snow white and reached my hips and cut in an elegant fashion. Also my eyes were the same color that they were when I killed Justin, bright silver.

"Wow." Marc said staring at me.

"Close your mouth. You're drooling." Auron said to him smiling. I giggled and Marc blushed with embarrassment.

"Now what you see before you is your formal wear. This has more magic power, but it is not good for combat. So, how should we go about this? Um, Ali, take out your staff."

"My staff?" I asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Wave your hand in front of you in a circular motion."

I did what he said and out of weird puff of smoke a staff was there floating in front of me. I grabbed it and passed it between my hands.

"Neat!" I exclaimed looked at it intently.

"Now Marc, take out your sword." Auron said to him.

He unsheathed his sword, which was pretty big to say the least.

"I don't know how to wield a sword." He said.

"Don't worry about that. I will teach you. But for now let's just cover the basics. Ok now both of you throw your staff and your sword in front of yourselves. Like you are trying to make it fly." Auron said to us.

I looked at Marc in confusion and he shrugged his shoulders. Even though we didn't believe that this would do anything, we complied and threw our staff, and sword, in front of us. Instead of them falling to the ground like we thought, they began to spin around us.

I couldn't move at all and I felt a cold wind as my staff circled around me. In a split second my staff turned into a sword. I grabbed it and swung it in front of me and ended in a battle stance. I didn't know why I did it. It was something I couldn't help.

When I would move on my own, I got out of the battle stance and looked down. I was wearing a black mini skirt with slits on each side, with black leather pants underneath. I had a black leather jacket that had long but tight sleeves and the back of it ended just past my knees. Shockingly, I could move easy in it and it was comfortable. Also I had I tank crop top that was a dark purple. My sword was in my hand and it was 10 times bigger than Marc's and I have a sheath on my back to put it in.

"What?! Your sword is bigger than mine?!" Marc exclaimed with anger.

Auron and I began laughing hysterically.

"Your sword is bigger now, take a look." Auron said still laughing.

He looked at the sword in his hand and then looked at mine.

"Oh." He said with embarrassment. I looked at him and realized his outfit was kind of like mine. He had a long leather jacket that went down to the floor, leather pants and a blue shirt.

"This is your 'fight wear' if you will. This is for main combat. I will teach you both to wield a sword in time, but let's just work on mastering your powers. Now transform back the same way as before."

We threw our swords out like before and transformed back into our royal garments.

"Now, both of you have different powers for different things. Ali, you can use your powers to protect yourself and Marc when necessary. You can also send attacks and control all four elements. For now they will be generalized, but in time you will master it and can do many things with this power."

"Cool." I said looking at my staff. I began to swing it around and pretend I was attacking someone. I was thinking I wanted to attack Auron with water. And I actually did!

"Be careful!" he yelled at me.

Marc and I were laughing hysterically at Auron trying to dry off.

"Now Marc..."

"Yes Auron?" he said still laughing.

"Ugh!" he shook off some more water then continued. "As Ali has elemental power, you have human power. Ali can control her surroundings, while you can control your body."

Marc looked at him confused.

"Let me explain. You have classic superhero powers. You have super speed, super strength and you can fly."

Auron took a short pause to let him take it all in then continued.

"Both of you must master these powers before you can learn to fight. I will leave you here to practice as I have other things to attend to. I'll come back to take you home in two hours." He walked out of the room and left me and Marc in there alone.

"I guess we better start practicing." He said to me.

"Ok. He said that I could protect myself. What did he mean by that exactly?"

"I don't know..." his voice trailed off and his eyes got wide. "Ali look out!" he screamed as he saw a giant beam fall from the ceiling.

I turned around and put my hands above my head at the last second. I braced myself for impact, but when it didn't happed I got curious. I looked up and saw that a light purple force field was generating from my staff in my hand. I moved my hands slowly around and moved out of the way of the beam. I closed my open palms and the force field died down and the beam came crashing down to the ground. I opened my hands the same way as before and the field came up again. I closed them and turned to Marc.

"So that's how." I said looking at my hands curiously. Marc looked at me in awe. He walked slowly up to me.

"I thought I was gonna loose you." He said as he hugged me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him back. We stayed like that for God knows how long. We backed up a little ways and I looked into his eyes and said. "I'm not going anywhere." I smiled at him and he smiled back. He lifted my chin and kissed me.

"We better get back to work." I said after we broke the kiss.

"Let's get started!"


End file.
